Patent FR 82.17503 discloses a boot of this kind, in which the internal tightening device is composed of two quarters surrounding the instep area. Each of these quarters is unitary with an assembly insole to which it is glued. Various layers composing the boot are also glued on the assembly insole, in particular:
a lining; PA1 a quarter; PA1 an upper; PA1 sometimes, a rigid reinforcement piece located at the base of the upper; and PA1 an outer sole.
Gluing together these four or five thicknesses requires a method termed "technical bonding." This technical bonding consists of the successive gluing of the various layers to be bonded in an area termed the assembly connection. This method prevents an intermediate layer, especially the quarters inserted between the lining and the upper and on which the user exerts substantial stresses, from sliding between the adjacent layers.
Another technique used to avoid the sliding of the layers consists in alternating the glued areas of the various layers along the assembly connection zone. This solution has the disadvantage of reducing the glued zone of each layer, if the preservation of a single assembly connection surface is desired.
Another solution consists in producing indentations on the periphery of the intermediate layers. The purpose of these indentations is to allow the glue to be deposited on each of the layers to be assembled, and, therefore, to bind these layers together. However, this solution still has the disadvantage of reducing the glued area of each layer, and particularly the area of the quarters subjected to high levels of stress caused by the sportsman or skier. The indentations thus impair the strength of the boot.
Technical gluing thus represents a long, costly manufacturing step, since it entails a large number of repeated operations, especially when the number of components requiring assembly is high.